Goodbye Again, My Friend
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Apenas aconteceu como você sempre me avisou pois você é daquelas pessoas que não gosta de iludir ninguém. JenSha


**Goodbye Again My Friend**

**ShiryuForever94**

Songfic, Actor's Fic, Slash, MxM, Ship: Jensen Ackles e Misha Collins - JenSha (SPN), Música: Goodbye Again – Vertical Horizon

Advertências: Sexo não gráfico entre homens.

Classificação: R

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Sim [ ] Não

Resumo: Apenas aconteceu como você sempre me avisou pois você é daquelas pessoas que não gosta de iludir ninguém

Beta-Reader: Poderosa Midnight Desire (uma das melhores autoras do fandom de SPN)

Atenção: Esta é uma fanfic Jensha com várias menções a Padackles. Se você não gosta nem de pensar na hipótese de separar Jared de Jensen, poupe-se o trabalho de me encher a paciência para que eu não precise lembrar que fanfiction serve para exteriorizar ficção. Como os personagens são pessoas reais, nem de longe me pertencem, bem como não fazem a menor ideia de que autoras loucas ficam escrevendo essas maluquices nas horas vagas, ou nem tão vagas.

Leu? Que bom! Agora que tal valorizar meu trabalho e deixar ao menos um comentário? Garanto que custará menos tempo que o que eu gastei do meu dia, roubei da minha família e amigos para escrever a fanfic. Valorize o autor que você gosta ou ele pode parar de valorizar o tempo que dispende com fanfics.

**Goodbye Again, My Friend**

**Misha's POV**

Eu sabia que não ia durar. Nunca tive ilusões a esse respeito. Um longo suspiro é o que eu tenho para expressar agora. O ar frio de Vancouver me entra nos pulmões tal como suas palavras de adeus entraram no meu coração. Não houve grosseria alguma, não houve traição, não foi uma cena absurda.

Apenas aconteceu como você sempre me avisou, pois você é daquelas pessoas que não gostam de iludir ninguém, nunca foi de querer o 'para sempre' comigo e eu o agradeço por não ter me enchido de falsas promessas e palavrinhas inúteis.

Conosco sempre foi a sinceridade de sabermos que precisávamos estar juntos por aquele tempo. Nosso tempo.

Quando eu o recebi no meu quarto de hotel, após um dia inteiro de gravações, eu percebi que você não estava bem. Em silêncio, apenas precisei encontrar seus olhos muito verdes nos meus azuis, que muitos dizem serem iguais aos de um anjo, para saber quão quebrado você estava.

Abri meus braços e o senti encostar em mim com lágrimas silenciosas. Fechei a porta como pude e o abracei por minutos que pareciam eternos. Sua respiração aos poucos acalmou enquanto eu acarinhava os fios loiros como trigo ao sol.

"Quer alguma coisa para beber?" Minha voz estava ainda mais grave que a de Castiel.

"Já bebi o bastante."

Jensen tinha os olhos avermelhados de lágrimas. Então a cena que eu vira mais cedo não fora ilusão, nem estava no script. Ele realmente havia discutido com Jared. Para ser sincero, foram quase às vias de fato.

"Quer telefonar para alguém? Posso fazer algo?" Eu estava completamente preocupado com ele. Sempre soube que Ackles era tímido por trás da couraça de bravo que costumava usar. Um coração sensível por trás das muralhas que vestia todos os dias para sobreviver no inferno que era o mundo do show business. Não conseguia soltá-lo embora aquele abraço já estivesse começando a ficar estranho.

"Ele escolheu a ela, Misha. Eu sabia que esse dia iria chegar, mas eu quis tanto acreditar que nunca ouviria ele me dizer que está apaixonado e que tudo foi um engano. Tudo..."

Jensen levantou os olhos para me encarar, sem tirar os braços do meu corpo, estávamos tão perto. E eu ofeguei.

A decepção estampada no olhar de Jensen me fez odiar Jared por alguns momentos. Sou amigo de ambos e somente um cego para não notar o que havia entre eles, afinal de contas eu estou por perto por horas a fio. Era amor, daquela modalidade intensa, com problemas e sofrimento, mas profundo e que me parecera impossível de quebrar.

E justamente por eu compreender o amor de Jensen por Jared foi que me apaixonei pelo texano de olhos verdes e jeito tímido.

Não se enganem. Jensen é forte como um novilho e pode facilmente quebrar ao meio mais de setenta por cento das pessoas que ousarem se meter com ele, mas é do coração dele que estou falando, não da figura pública que ele costuma usar.

"Não foi um engano Jensen, ele escolheu mal as palavras, tenho certeza que..." Tentei desviar dos olhos dele e não consegui. Ele procurava por algo no meu olhar?

"Não o defenda, por favor, fiz isso o dia inteiro e apenas senti mais dor. Nós somos adultos, sabemos os limites. Ele encontrou o limite dele, eu preciso encontrar o meu."

Fiquei calado observando Jensen se segurando para não chorar mais. Acho que até eu estava me segurando para não chorar.

Chorar por ele.

"Desculpe ter aparecido assim. Já vim aqui outras vezes para trocar ideias e tomar uma cerveja então achei que... Eu vou embora, desculpe o incômodo."

Finalmente o contato se quebrou um pouco e Jensen se afastou e eu nunca senti tanto frio na minha vida. O calor dele, o cheiro dele, o abraço. Eu sei que não deveria, eu não podia...

"Passe a noite aqui. Não será incômodo algum. Somos amigos, para que serve um amigo se não puder estar presente quando se precisa de um?" Minha voz saiu baixa e grave enquanto eu rezava para que ele dissesse que iria ficar. Ao mesmo tempo, eu precisava que ele fosse embora. Eu não sabia o que fazer.

"O que mais doeu foi ouvir que tudo foi um engano..."

Jensen implorava com o olhar, estava com os ombros baixos, os lábios perfeitos entreabertos e olhos tão cintilantes de lágrimas que se eu fosse uma pessoa mais sensível teria colocado-o no colo e embalado para sempre.

Sabiam que eu posso ser uma pessoa sensível?

"Droga, Jensen..." Dei um passo para a frente e o abracei com força absurda. Senti meu rosto perto do rosto dele, a respiração ofegante e titubeante dele no meu pescoço e senti o molhado das lágrimas pingando na minha camisa. Ele estava chorando. Eu não aguento ver Jensen chorar. É uma característica que ele empresta a Dean. Quando Dean Winchester chora, o fandom chora com ele.

"N-não chora." Senti-me um idiota consolando a irmãzinha querida. Ou apenas queria que o que eu senti fosse algo mais fraternal.

As mãos dele fechando em minhas costas e o corpo dele tremendo e quente nos meus braços não estavam facilitando a minha situação.

"Tantos falam que sou bonito, eu queria apenas ser alguém para ele."

Sabem quando uma frase corta você como se fosse um machado? Eu já notara que, para Jensen, ser estupidamente lindo era um peso.

"Você é alguém para ele, Jensen, foi um dia ruim. E ser bonito pode ser apenas uma das suas qualidades, mas não é quem você é, ao menos não para mim." Por que minha voz tem que sair tão grave? É melhor arrumar um lugar para ele dormir de uma vez, ou apenas descansar um pouco.

"Eu sou alguém para muitas pessoas, desde o cara bonito da TV até o candidato a diretor que muitos procuram para obter favores. Eu sou um homem que ouve risinhos quando está em praticamente qualquer lugar e ainda aguenta alguns fãs doidos querendo fazer sexo comigo como se eu fosse uma prostituta barata de qualquer bairro decrépito."

Estava pior do que eu pensava. Como alguém como Jensen podia ter um dia daqueles? Porque ele era um ser humano como qualquer outro.

"Você é alguém para mim, certo?" Eu não sei muito bem o que dizer, talvez mudar de assunto seja a solução. "Já comeu alguma coisa?"

Jensen se afastou de mim devagar, limpando as lágrimas com as costas da mão e eu não conseguia parar de notar todas as sardas no rosto sem maquiagem de set, os traços firmes e masculinos adornados por um cabelo tão bonito quanto alguém poderia ter. Jensen Ackles era um dos homens mais bonitos que eu já vira em toda a minha vida. E eu estou começando a parecer aquele tipo de pessoa que ele detesta, aqueles que não conseguem ver nada além de um homem bonito.

O olhar de Ackles parecia uma interrogação, senti meu rosto esquentar ligeiramente. Será que eu soei mais íntimo do que deveria?

"Quem eu sou para você, Misha? Nunca conversamos muito sobre isso. Saímos algumas vezes, nos divertimos, conversamos para espantar a espera das horas de gravação e tudo o mais. No entanto, você nunca deu mostras de que eu era alguém para você. O que você quis dizer com isso?"

Então eu cometi uma das maiores loucuras possíveis. Resolvi falar. Ele estava frágil, não deveria me aproveitar daquilo, mas todas as palavras estavam lá, enfileiradas na minha língua, como mel escorrendo pelo tronco de uma árvore.

"A questão é quem eu gostaria que você fosse para mim." Meus olhos deveriam estar brilhando feito água sob a luz da lua. Meu coração estava até bem calmo, julgando-se pelo momento. "Sei que isso soa uma tremenda canalhice, sei o que sente pelo Jared, mas eu não quero que fique aqui sabendo que estou louco para beijar sua boca e fazer você suspirar, mas não de tristeza. E a porta é ali mesmo, pode sair por ela sem ressentimentos."

Sabem aqueles segundos que se arrastam morosamente como se alguém muito sádico adorasse fazer momentos embaraçosos durarem?

"Não amo você, não sei se jamais amarei outro homem tanto quanto a Jared."

A voz de Jensen estava um pouco tremida, mas também, devido às circunstâncias, discursos controlados e calmos estavam fora do contexto.

"Posso ser amigo com benefícios. Sei que vai parecer que estou me humilhando e implorando restos de amor e... Bem... É exatamente o que estou fazendo." Por motivos que desconheço, meu orgulho não me ordenou que calasse a boca a tempo.

**I'm on the outside looking in**

**What do I see**

**So much of this left to begin**

**Where would I be**

**I'm on the outside looking in**

**Cover me through this night**

**Estou aqui fora, a observar...**

**O que vejo?**

**Ainda há tanto que precisa ser feito...**

**E onde eu deveria estar?**

**Estou aqui fora, a observar...**

**Proteja-me só essa noite...**

"Benefícios?"

O olhar de Jensen estava cheio de perguntas e eu não queria falar sobre aquilo. Bem, acho que é melhor demonstrar meu temperamento leonino.

"Algo como isso." Aproximei-me dele, que é mais alto que eu, mas nem tanto, e apenas cerrei os olhos e encostei minha boca na dele. Não era propriamente um beijo, era mais como uma aproximação, um pedido de aceitação.

"Você gosta de mim... Desse Jeito?" A voz de Jensen era linda. Não é à-toa que ele se sai bem como dublador... No entanto, Jensen parecia estar lento demais, talvez houvesse bebido muito. Melhor resolver logo isso.

"Está sóbrio o bastante para saber o que está fazendo? Porque tudo que eu não quero é arrependimento alcóolico." Estou com a mente centrada e fixa. Eu quero Jensen Ackles, eu realmente o quero. Meu corpo inteiro o quer.

"Não sou criança, Misha, sei perfeitamente que está praticamente dizendo que quer fazer sexo comigo, mesmo sabendo que eu amo outra pessoa e que estou num inferno por conta dele."

"Exatamente. Resta-me saber se vamos adiante nisso ou se é melhor, como eu já disse, você sair pela porta."

"Não posso prometer nada."

"Não pedi que o fizesse."

"Não sei até quando..."

"Não faço planos. Tenho algumas diferenças de Padalecki, eu aproveito o momento, desde que não magoe ninguém. Se for leal a mim e me contar tudo que eu precisar saber, não há problemas."

"Será capaz de ir embora, Misha, se apenas... Se ele voltar?"

"Se for o que você quer."

Ficamos nos olhando por mais algum tempo e Jensen se aproximou de mim. "Não sou delicado. Quero dizer, não muito."

"Eu acharia estranho que fosse."

Rimos um para o outro. Aquele momento em que parece que está tudo certo e ninguém quer ir adiante? Ou quer tanto ir adiante que não sabe por onde começar?

"Eu não mordo."

Jensen e sua voz rouca me tiraram do transe. Ele estava tão perto... Fechei meus olhos e avancei nele, beijando-o, dessa vez com fome de algum tempo. Tempo em excesso.

Os braços de Jensen cingiram meu corpo e eu me perdi naquela boca perfeita e quente. Ele beija com firmeza, é dominador e não sei quando meus gemidos começaram. Ackles é terrivelmente quente e gostoso. A língua dele enroscada na minha e me sugando ao mesmo tempo. Estou totalmente duro antes mesmo do beijo acabar. Esse homem vai me deixar prostrado, tenho certeza.

**I guess i don't know what's left to say**

**Hear me out**

**All of the dreams of yesterday**

**Keep breaking me down**

**What's on the outside**

**Can you say?**

**Am i getting carried away**

**Acho que não sei o que mais pode ser dito...**

**Mas escute, por favor.**

**Todos os sonhos do passado...**

**Ainda me deixam deprimido.**

**O que há lá fora,**

**Será que você sabe dizer?**

**Ou será que continuo me iludindo...**

Não houve mais palavras. Perdi-me num redemoinho de mãos fortes tirando minha camisa e calça. Não havia como eu me negar. Como eu pensava, Jensen não é homem de frescuras. Ele sugou meus mamilos de um jeito que eu apenas queria mais e mais. Meus sapatos foram tirados, minhas meias idem e eu não sabia mais nem onde eu estava.

Os beijos do loiro eram ainda mais quentes que eu sonhara. Ele alternava a língua em minha boca, meu pescoço, minhas orelhas. Parecia ter mil bocas e não apenas uma. Senti o membro dele bem rijo roçando em minhas pernas.

"Quarto..." Eu consegui murmurar e senti-me um perfeito maluco ao ver o sorriso cheio de tesão de Jensen. Ele me carregou! Simplesmente me atirou na cama de casal do quarto de hotel, despiu a camisa e as calças, atirou longe as botas de cano curto, as meias e por fim, a cueca.

"Eu vou morrer..." Murmurei quase louco quando o corpo nu e despudoramente quente se juntou ao meu. Eu já estava nu, e totalmente morto de desejo.

"Não, vai apenas renascer."

Foi a última coisa que ouvi antes da língua quente de Jensen enroscar-se em meu pênis e começar a me chupar de um jeito que eu jamais imaginara. Feliz do Padalecki que tinha esse homem para si. E idiota do Padalecki que ousou magoá-lo.

Quando Jensen penetrou meu corpo, eu tive verdadeira noção de que tudo é maior no Texas... Foi dolorido e eu retesei meu corpo um tanto, mas ele não era qualquer um e logo me beijou novamente, abraçando-me enquanto me tomava para si como se eu sempre fora dele.

Vi-me agarrando-o desesperado e pedindo que ele me amasse para sempre. Claro que era algo movido a desejo puro. Eu sabia que não seria exatamente assim, mas na hora do sexo, tudo é possível.

Atingi o clímax numa velocidade inesperada enquanto Jensen murmurava que eu era quente e que adoraria me deixar sem andar por um mês.

Ficamos juntos por alguns meses. Foi uma boa época e eu estava apaixonado por Jensen. Totalmente louco por ele, só que eu sabia que era um acordo mútuo e que não deveria criar expectativas. Mas como um homem apaixonado não cria expectativas?

Foi quando Jared Padalecki chamou Jensen para jantar e eu soube que não iria durar... Não há como lutar contra o amor daqueles dois. Eu amo Jensen, mas o coração dele tem a tendência de amar Padalecki...

**It's in your mind**

**It's in your eyes**

**So it's goodbye again**

**It's way past time**

**For one last try**

**So it's goodbye again**

**Está em seus pensamentos,**

**Está em seus olhos...**

**Então é mais um adeus...**

**Já não há mais tempo**

**Para tentar de novo...**

**Então é mais um adeus...**

Jensen foi extremamente digno comigo. Antes de voltar para os gigantescos braços de Jared ele foi até meu quarto de hotel, sem graça e um pouco arredio. Fugiu dos meus beijos, afinal de contas não se deve ser um doce de pessoa quando você vai terminar um relacionamento.

"Jared quer você de volta?" Eu perguntei com tristeza aguda soando em cada palavra.

"Sim, Misha, me perdoe."

Jensen estava com os olhos tristes. Apesar de tudo, sei que sou alguém para ele. Nunca achei que era apenas diversão. Havia algo entre nós, somente que não era forte o bastante.

"Não há o que perdoar, Jen. Você nunca mentiu e eu não vou dizer que não queria que durasse, mas há limites, para nós dois há limites." Surpreendo-me por estar sendo tão maduro. Eu o abraço com carinho. Ainda gosto demais de Jensen e sempre gostarei. Posso não amar para sempre, mas a sensação de que ele é querido para mim perdurará, eu sei que sim. Não faço sexo com qualquer homem e muito menos saio por aí alardeando conquistas. Ninguém jamais saberá, não por mim.

"Você vai ficar bem, Misha? Por mais que nós dois soubéssemos, não fica mais fácil."

**Goodbye again...**

**Adeus novamente...**

Os olhos verdes de Jensen são hipnotizantes. Ele é alguém especial. Um homem e tanto, uma pessoa abençoada. Tal como são abençoados os amigos que ele escolher.

"Eu ficarei bem. Não ser mais regular no seriado pode ajudar. Eu vou para Los Angeles mais vezes que antes. Não vai ser um passeio no campo, mas também não será uma excursão ao inferno." Tento sorrir, apesar de tudo. Ele merece ficar bem e ser feliz. Mas há algo que eu ainda quero dizer.

"Misha, eu não quero jamais magoar você. Um dos homens mais bonitos e mais incríveis que já conheci. E não é apenas pelo sexo, ou por sua aparência."

Jensen fala e eu sorrio levemente. Entendo como ele se sente. Muitos também colaram em mim o adesivo de lindo e gostoso e nada mais. Eu sei como ele se sente... "Está tudo bem, Jensen. Apenas…" Como vou dizer isso?

**I'm getting on**

**What's the use?**

**You know how I get**

**I can't decide which is the truth**

**At least not yet**

**I got the feeling that it's you**

**What can be said alone in this room?**

**And now...**

**Eu tento entrar no jogo,**

**Mas pra quê?**

**Você me conhece, sabe como fico...**

**Não sei mais distinguir o que é a verdade,**

**Pelo menos não agora...**

**Eu tenho o pressentimento de que é você**

**Mas o que pode ser dito quando se fala sozinho?**

E agora...

Jensen fica em silêncio olhando para mim, está esperando que eu termine a frase. Eu não sei se eu quero terminar a frase, não sei se quero terminar nada disso. Só que não é mais escolha minha.

"Se por acaso algo acontecer, e você estiver infeliz, ainda tem meu telefone e saiba que pode me ligar sempre que quiser. Não é como se nunca mais fôssemos nos ver." Finalmente as palavras viram frases e eu consigo falar tudo sem soar um coitado implorando amor.

Ou acho que eu consegui não ser patético...

"Você é alguém para mim, Misha. Lembra-se de como tudo começou? Você realmente importa e faz toda diferença. Não é um consolo, não estou com pena de você nem nada tão absurdo assim. É a constatação de que eu gosto de você. Gosto muito."

A sinceridade dele só faz tudo ficar pior. Por que ele não pode ser um canalha aproveitador? Um daqueles atorzinhos que se acha o centro do mundo e é um perfeito idiota? Bem, porque se ele fosse assim eu não o amaria tanto...

Novo silêncio. Sinto meus olhos marejarem, mas sou um homem e não um garotinho apavorado que acha que nunca mais vai amar. Ficamos ali parados, olhando um para o outro. Não há mais nada a dizer. Então Jensen se aproxima com um olhar bonito demais para deixar de ser notado e passa dois dedos carinhosos em minha face. Ato contínuo, ele se aproxima e beija meus lábios com doçura digna de uma virgem no dia do seu casamento. É um dos carinhos mais bonitos que eu já recebi na vida. Há algo tão especial em Jensen, espero que dessa vez o Padalecki saiba valorizar quem o ama tanto.

"Vá embora de uma vez, Ackles. Tenho certeza que há alguém esperando por você. Eu estaria esperando num pé e noutro se fosse comigo." Talvez eu não tenha sido lá tão importante, mas ao menos fui alguém para ele quando ele mais precisou. É um consolo, de qualquer forma.

**Who wants you now?**

**Maybe somebody else**

**I'll wait around**

**Maybe you'll forget**

**You were never here**

**Maybe forget**

**You were never, never, here...**

**E quem lhe quer agora?**

**Talvez outra pessoa...**

**Eu esperarei para ver o que acontece,**

**Talvez você se esqueça**

**Que você nunca esteve aqui,**

**Talvez você se esqueça**

**Que nunca esteve aqui...**

"Você não é um amante reserva, você é meu amigo, com benefícios." Jensen sorri novamente para mim e eu quase desabo em lágrimas. Ele é digno demais, bonito demais, dócil quando quer, amoroso, talentoso.

E lindo.

E eu o amo tanto... E por ter esse amor dentro de mim que eu quero apenas a felicidade dele, por mais ridículo ou pouco verdadeiro que isso possa parecer. Está esfriando... Logo teremos neve. Vejo Jensen sair me dando até logo e ando até as amplas janelas do meu quarto de hotel. Sentirei frio, e não apenas porque o inverno vai começar em breve. Sentirei falta dele, mas vou superar. Preciso ser forte. Estar sempre forte porque, se ele novamente precisar, eu vou estar aqui para ele.

Sempre estarei aqui para Jensen. Não é assim que os amigos fazem?

**I'm on the outside looking down**

**What do I see?**

**So much of this cold in the ground**

**Where would i be?**

**I'm on the outside looking down**

**Cover me before you go...**

**Estou aqui fora, de cabeça baixa...**

**O que vejo?**

**Tanto frio a se espalhar pelo chão...**

**E onde será que eu estaria?**

**Estou aqui fora, de cabeça baixa...**

**Cubra-me antes de partir...**

Meu telefone toca e eu suspiro sem olhar quem é. Atendo com voz fria. Tomo um pequeno susto ao reconhecer a voz de Jared.

"Misha, Jensen ainda está por aí? Ele não atende ao celular." A voz de Jared é neutra, mas há algo...

"Ele acabou de sair, presumo que para se encontrar com você. Se estiver no elevador talvez não obtenha um bom sinal, ligue em alguns minutos." Sinto ciúme só de saber que é para Jared que Ackles está indo. No entanto, ora, eu já sabia. Sempre soube. Estou sendo infantil.

"Está bem e... Misha..."

A pausa de Padalecki me deixa desconfortável. Eu não quero falar com ele, não agora. Damo-nos muito bem, mas hoje, agora, não é um bom momento. No entanto, preciso ser educado, ao menos soar interessado. "Que foi, Jay?"

"Jensen me contou tudo. Isso vai parecer absurdo, mas obrigado por cuidar dele enquanto eu estava sendo absurdamente estúpido."

Ainda bem que ele sabe... Respiro fundo, não é hora de "lavar roupa suja", mesmo porque discutir com Jared sobre o quão imbecil ele foi não vai trazer Jensen de volta. "Tudo bem, Jared. Até mais." Eu preciso, eu quero desligar.

"Vejo você semana que vem nas gravações. Recebeu o script? Haverá ótimas cenas de Castiel."

Não quero falar de trabalho, não quero falar de nada, quero me deitar e dormir até que tenha minorado a dor que sinto agora. "Ok, até lá então, Jared." Fecho o flip do telefone e respiro fundo. Dormir é ótima ideia.

Vai ficar tudo bem, só preciso de algum tempo. Até que, quem sabe, Jensen volte pra mim, de novo. Por enquanto, é apenas mais um adeus.

**It's way past time**

**For one last try**

**So it's goodbye...**

**Já não há mais tempo**

**pra tentar de novo...**

**então é mais um adeus...**


End file.
